


Love/Hate

by madmeridian



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bickering, M/M, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmeridian/pseuds/madmeridian
Summary: Day #5 of Meronia event: Love/Hate
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Meronia Event (Feb 14 - Feb 20 2021)





	Love/Hate

**Author's Note:**

> This is very loosely love/hate but I liked the idea so here it is!

“Get out of here.” 

Near ignored him, settling into one of the dingy armchairs in the apartment. Mello’s glare shifted over to Matt, who shrugged, staying close to the door. Away from both of them. 

“I didn’t need your fucking team to get involved. Keep out of my business.” 

“If we hadn’t, you would be in a morgue instead of here. You ought to go to the hospital.” 

“Fuck off,” Mello spat, laying his head back against the lumpy pillow Matt had given him. The stab wounds were painful, but nothing he hadn’t felt before. The hospital wasn’t necessary, but Near wouldn’t know how bad his injuries were. He’d always worried more than Mello did, anyway. 

“I came to make sure you weren’t dead. I’ll go now.” 

“You aren’t getting out of this that easily,” Mello gritted out. He jerked his head at Matt. Reluctantly, Matt left, looking between them nervously as if they were about to tear each other apart. Mello felt a little bad leaving him in the dark. 

“I wasn’t trying to get involved with your case,” Near piped up as soon as the door clicked shut behind Matt. “But you would have died and my own case ended up being linked to yours.” 

“It’s fine, but maybe actually tell me next time?” 

“I’m sorry,” Near said, nearly unwillingly. They both did hate to apologize, to admit they were wrong. As childish as it was, it made Mello smirk. “Don’t look at me like that. Do I need to call for a doctor or no?” 

“I’ll be fine, Near. Matt’s more than capable of dealing with it. You need to go back to your headquarters. You shouldn’t even be here.” 

“I know. I’ll go now, I was just… worried,” Near admitted. It was unlike him to be so honest about his feelings, but Mello suspected that it was Near’s peace offering to him for getting involved. 

Near stood, hesitantly glancing at the door and then back at Mello. Mello winced as he tried to sit up, holding an arm out to Near. There was a soft press of lips against his, Near’s hands steadying him. It felt cold when Near stepped away, giving him one last parting glance before stepping out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
